Kim Possible
by im-here-4-u
Summary: when Kim runs into Josh and has a little bit of a problem.Josh gets kidnaped...


(CHAPTER 1)

Kim sat on her bed talking to Monique on the Phone. She had the most biggest smile that she could feel. Kim and Monique had been sitting on their beds for about ½ an hour now talking about Kim's current crush. Kim flopped back onto her bed and giggled.

"Wasn't he cute?" Monique squealed through the phone "I heard that he was single!"

Kim smiled "I agree, I got one look at him and…" Monique interrupted Kim.

"I know, I know, you've already told me!"

'If only I saw him again' Kim thought to herself. 'He was gorgeous…'

Through Kim's thought there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Kim asked pulling the phone away from her ear. "It's the Ron man!" Ron replied. "Hey…" Rufus Grumbled. "Oh, can't forget Rufus, buddy." Ron corrected Ron opened the door and walked in. "I was wondering if you and I could go to the new movie that came out today?" Ron began "a movie that has no signs of monkeys!" Ron added.

"Ok Ron I'll come…oh can Monique come as well?" Kim asked putting the phone back to her ear. "Sure K.P.".

Kim checked to see if Monique was still on the phone and asked if she could come to the movies with Ron and Kim. "Sure girlfriend." Monique replied with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Cool, meet you there in ten to fifteen minutes?" Kim asked

"Yep!" was the last thing that Kim heard before Monique hung up. "Ok." Kim started "I'm going to get changed." Kim said.

"That's my cue to leave." Ron said knowing that he didn't want to be there at the time.

The cinema wasn't far from Kim's house. It was in walking distance.

Kim and Ron got to the movies with five minutes before Monique was due. Ron was leaning on a wall scanning the car park for Monique. Kim was beside him. "No signs yet K.P." Ron reminded. There was no reply. "K.P.?" Ron swung around noticing his best friend with the boy of her supposed dreams. She had that smile that Ron hated so much unless it was from him. As Ron watched his best friend flirt Monique had already gotten out of the car and walked up to Ron.

"Jealous yet?" Monique asked with a friendly nudge. Ron sighed knowing that Monique was playing around. Monique linked her arm through Ron's and pulled him in Kim and her crush. "Hey Kim" Monique shouted. Kim looked over the shoulder of the boy that she was talking to. "Hey Monique." Kim replied. Monique let go of Ron's arm and walked towards the ticket booth with Kim. "Umm…Kim what movie are we seeing?" Monique asked. Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Ron's the one that invited us he knows." Kim turned to Ron and walked over to him. "What movie are we seeing Ron." Ron forgot the name of the movie so he just walked to the sheet on the wall and looked at the list.

"Any movie that doesn't have monkeys in it is cool to the Ron." Ron turned and moved to the side so Kim and Monique had a look at the sheet. "Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself." The boy started. "I'm Josh…Josh Mankey." Ron shuddered at the name 'one letter away from Monkey' he thought. "I'm Ron, K.P's best friend!" Ron made it quite clear that it was the position that he could not have. "K.P?" Josh asked. Ron gave Josh a weird look. "That stands for Kim Possible." Ron explained. Josh nodded his head telling Ron that he understood.

"Ok we chose." Monique interrupted. "We are seeing the new movie. _The future is among us_." Monique laughed at the thought of watching a movie about the future. "Well lets go and get the tickets." Kim took over from Monique. Kim, Monique, Ron and Josh all walked together to the ticket booth. When they arrived there was a new girl sitting in the seat. "Hello, how may I help you?" the young lady asked.

"Uh…four tickets to _The future is among us please_." Kim asked. The girl handed four tickets to Kim while Kim handed a $20 note. Kim turned to her friends and handed a ticket each. Then she turned to Josh and handed him a ticket and smiled sweetly. "so you want me to join you?" Josh asked taking the ticket. Kim looked him in the eyes and nodded. At this point Monique and Ron were waiting at the door for Kim and Josh.

(half way through movie)

Kim hears her kimunicator go off. "Turn your phone off!" someone yelled from the back of the theatre. Kim stood up and walked towards the exit. "Sorry, he only calls me when there's an emergency." Kim went through the exit. She switched the kimunicator on. "What's up Wade?" Kim asked. Wade looked at Kim with a serious face. "There's trouble at the jacket store!" Wade looked at Kim and showed her a map. "That would be Shego!"

(End)

(By Tiara)

(CHAPTER 2)

Kim ran and talked to Wade at the same time with Ron not far behind. "Any transport Wade?" Kim asked. Wade started typing really fast. "Done!" Wade smile and Kim saw something coming from the clouds from above her head. "Thanks Wade, you rock!" Kim then turned the kimunicator off and walked to the little bridge that had come out for Kim to get onto. "KIM!" Josh yelled. Kim stopped half way up the bridge and signaled for Ron to go the whole way up.

"What's up Josh" Kim shouted on her way down the plank that led to the ship. "Will I see you again?" Josh asked when Kim came up to him. Kim smiled and looked Josh in the eye. "of course you will" Kim started "Where am I going? Outer space?" Kim looked at Josh sarcastically. "Oh" Josh smiled and looked at the ground. After a few seconds Kim turned around. Kim then felt a hand lightly take her arm. Josh pulled her around and lifted her chin with his finger and gently kissed her on the lips.

Kim broke from the kiss. Knowing that she enjoyed it she smiled at Josh and turned and began to walk away. "Bye Kim!" Monique yelled. Kim waved her hand over her shoulder. Ron stood at the foot of the plank in the ship with his jaw dropped to the ground. "Ron it was only a little kiss." Kim whispered as she walked passed. She then used her finger to close Ron's mouth. Ron then shook himself out of the shock and followed Kim in silence.

( at the jacket store)

Kim walked into the store with Ron directly behind her. Her kimunicator went off. She searched her pocket for the device, found it and switched it on. "Go Wade!" Kim said with a serious look on her face. "She's in the back of the store. I think she's aware of you being there." Wade looked at his computer. "With my calculations all the security systems have been switched off…by Shego." Wade then double checked and did a thumbs up motion with his hand. Kim then switched her kimunicator off and stuffed it into her pocket. She then crept into the shop and looked around.


End file.
